Fairytales Volume I: Funnycoat
by nishikaze
Summary: Princess Serenity must disguise her identity and live in the castle of a foreign kingdom to protect herself from her enemies. What happens when she falls in love with that kingdom’s young prince and must win his love in return? Completed
1. Shattered Innocence

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon fanfiction by Nishikaze.

Princess Serenity must disguise her identity and live in the castle of a foreign kingdom to protect herself from her enemies. What happens when she falls in love with that kingdom's prince?

Based on the Grimms' Fairytale, Allerleirauh.

Chapter 1: Shattered Innocence (revised version)

* * *

Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom called the Silver Millennium that existed on the moon, a good queen ruled with wisdom and love. She was fair and just, and she was beloved of her people. Her kingdom was vast and beautiful and held many treasures, but her greatest treasure was her only child, Princess Serenity.

Princess Serenity was kind and lovely and all who knew her loved her. She would play in her garden of roses, speak with her guardian, a mystical black cat, and gaze in wonder at the beautiful blue Earth below her. Her court consisted of eight maids of legendary power who were both her companions and protectors. Each came from the royal house of a planet under the dominion of the Silver Millennium and each were as different as they could be, but they all had a common love for the princess and they all vowed to protect her with their lives.

She did need protecting, for while the kingdom was peaceful, war with an alien power was brewing and there seemed to be little the good queen could do to stop it.

But the princess knew nothing of this; she lived her life blissfully happy and innocent of the knowledge of war. She lived this way until her sixteenth birthday, when her happiness and innocence were shattered by the callous demands of an unexpected guest.

* * *

Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday was a grand event and nobles and commoners all over the kingdom came to pay homage. Her court all gave her special gifts in honor of the occasion. The maids from the Mercury, Venus and Mars each gave her an enchanted dress. One made of glistening starlight, another of the sun's golden rays, and the third, the most beautiful, was made of the moon's silver light. Jupiter gave her a magical bag with no bottom that could hold whatever was placed inside it and would give it back on command by the owner. The maid of Saturn gave her a dagger that would stay ever sharp, a useful tool and able protector. The maids of Uranus and Neptune gave her a comb that would instantly make even the most unruly hair beautiful again and a mirror that would always show the truth. The final gift, from the maid of Pluto, was a ring with the royal crest of the Silver Millennium.

Many nobles also gave gifts, and there were grand balls and many feasts in honor of the princess, and all were happy, until an envoy of the evil Dark Moon Kingdom came to the festivities.

* * *

"You asked me what would prevent war with your kingdom my lady and I have told you. I demand your daughter's hand in marriage." Prince Diamond gazed out of the Queen's window and down at the festivities below, "Your daughter is of a marrying age now, and such a union would not only prevent this war but would unite our kingdoms. Think about it, and I will return in three day's time with my answer. I will accept no other terms." With that, the evil prince left.

The queen summoned her daughter with a heavy heart. She told her of the kingdom's plight and of the Prince's foul request. The princess was saddened and disgusted with the idea of marrying such an evil man, but she knew that many innocent people would die if the two kingdoms should go to war. With a heavy heart she agreed to marry the prince, "However," She told her mother, "He must grant my request before we marry. I have long gazed at the beautiful Earth and I will miss being able to look upon it whenever I wish. Tell the prince this, 'Make me a cloak of many furs, taken from the animals of the Earth, but do not kill them to gain their fur. Instead ask each animal to give a bit of their pelts, tell them it is for me and they will do so willingly. Do this and I will marry you, but know this: if any creature is killed there will be no wedding.'"

The prince did as he was asked, for he lusted after the beauty of the princess and the power she would one day hold. It took the prince 30 days to complete the task, but he did so, and he brought the cloak to the princess. "Now you must honor your part of the bargain and become my bride," He told her.

Now while the prince was completing the task he was given, the princess used the mirror that always told the truth to see into the heart of the prince. The prince was going to marry her, but he would use the wedding as an easy way to conquer her kingdom and enslave her people.

In despair she asked the mirror if there was any way she could help her keep her kingdom and protect it from war. The mirror showed her three images. The first was of the funny coat the evil prince would give to her. The second was of the planet Earth, the beautiful blue orb that had so entranced and called to her all those years. The third was the image of a handsome, young king.

So it came to pass the princess, while the prince was gone, plotted to thwart him and protect her kingdom. The night before she was to marry, she locked herself away in her rooms and gathered the gifts her court had given her. She threw her funny new cloak over her shoulders rubbed soot on her hands and face so that she took on the persona of a strange looking beast and took up the bag that would hold whatever was placed inside it. She filled it with her treasures and snuck away from the palace. That night she descended to Earth, the planet she loved so much, as much to escape the clutches of the evil prince as to fulfill the task set before her by the mirror. She told only her black cat advisor of her plans and swore her to secrecy.

And so the princess' adventure began…

* * *

I do hope you liked this first part. Please be patient, part two is in the works.

Please feel free to review.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This story is part of an inter-series group of fiction that I have been working on for quite some time. Each Volume deals with a different fairytale as well as a different anime title. You, the reader, do not have to read every volume; each story is its own separate entity. So if you chose to read only this volume that is your right. I hope you enjoy this story.

That being said, if you do enjoy this story and want to read more like it, please feel free to read my other Volumes, when I have finished them.

Fairytales Volume II is in the works and will be a Card Captor Sakura take on Cinderella.

Fairytales Volume III will be a Ranma ½ story entitled Bearskin.

And so… on with this story.


	2. Strange Animal

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon fanfiction by Nishikaze

Chapter 2: Strange Animals (revised version)

* * *

"Ouch, that hurt!" Mumbled the lump of fur as it landed on the forest floor. "I never was any good at landings." The creature with the patchy fur coat turned its gaze up at the full moon above in wonder. "So that is what it looks like! So beautiful!" It turned its eyes from the moon and began to inspect the forest around it.

The creature had fallen into a rather attractive glen, and it could see much of it in the silver light of the moon. It sat down on the grass below it and looked back up at the moon. _It's so funny! I spent so much of my time on the moon looking at the earth and wondering what it would look like up close, but when I finally get here all I can see is the moon._

The creature sat for quite some time before it heard the branches of the trees above it rustle. _Odd, there is no wind._ It was then that it saw _them_. The enchanted spirits of the forest, the dryads come out from their tree homes to converge upon the glen. They were so beautiful the funny lump of fur gasped in awe.

One of the dryads heard its sound and turned to it in shock, "What's this? Who goes there? Go away beast; go to your den and sleep."

"But I have no den to sleep in," Answered the 'beast'.

"What's this? This beast talks!" Another dryad approached out of curiosity. Several of the dryads stopped their play to look at the funny beast that had invaded their glen.

"I wonder… Might it be a man, disguised as a beast?" Said another.

"No this one is not a man; it's a female or a child. The voice is too pretty." Another dryad said in a sing-song voice.

The first spoke up again. "But it has the skin of an animal… funny, patchy skin."

"Not the skin, fur. Besides, humans often wear the skins and fur of animals," Said another in disgust.

"But this one doesn't smell of blood, and humans kill the animals whose skins they wear." Said another sadly.

"So," Spoke up the one with the sing-song voice, "It is a funny, intelligent she-beast!" She began to dance around the beast, pleased with herself for coming up with an answer to their question.

The she-beast watched the dryads discuss her nature, they were all so beautiful and so strange to her, but their discussion was funny so she laughed.

The first turned back to her, "Why do you laugh she-beast?" She asked.

"Because you are all so beautiful and so funny! I like to hear you talk." Replied the she-beast.

The 'beautiful' comment flattered the vain dryads who told her again, nicely this time, to go home to her den and rest.

"But I can't. I am strange to this land and I have no place to rest."

"Well then," Said the first dryad, who had returned to her tree. "I shall make you one." With that, the dryad opened up the base of her tree, creating a snug little den for the she-beast to sleep in. She entered grateful and fell instantly asleep, for the trip had exhausted her and dawn was coming.

* * *

The prince's anger was palatable. He raged at the queen of the moon, threatening her, threatening war with her kingdom, but still the queen would not waver.

"I do not know where she is Diamond, she agreed to the match and I was going to allow it. I gain nothing in hiding her from you or reneging on our betrothal agreement. It would be more logical for you to have kidnapped her to encourage war with our two kingdoms, or ransom her for our surrender, than for me to hide her away on the eve of her wedding." The queen's face was pinched with worry, her eyes filled with her own rage. The once statuesque and beautiful queen now looked drawn and haggard. She stood in front of her throne by willpower alone, facing down the upstart prince and his entourage, surrounded by her court. All of the princesses were there as well as the two guardian cats. None, except the elusive Pluto, was left unaccounted for.

"Are you saying that _I_ kidnapped the princess to force you into war with us?" The prince's eyes filled with a venomous hatred.

"Are _you_ saying I would deliberately encourage a war that I have previously done everything in my power to prevent?" The queen challenged.

The prince was unable to answer her, but a cloaked figure, a vizier to the prince, answered her, "The situation is curious in extreme Your Majesty, surely you can understand our concern. Perhaps you hid her in order to buy time necessary to raise a military force?" His voice was smooth and compelling and though his face was eternally in shadow, his presence exuded great power.

"How _dare_ you!" The princess of Jupiter screamed as she had to be physically restrained by Mars and Uranus to keep her from attacking the vizier. The smallest princess Saturn stepped forward her gaze dark and deadly as she leveled it at the prince. "As you can see, the entirety of the Moon Kingdom's court is here."

"All but Pluto… Where might she be?" His eyes though hidden searched the court. "It is rather odd that she not be present at such a critical time."

"Would you deliberately incite a battle with continued talk of treachery?" Her hand tightened around her glaive.

"You misunderstand my intention," His voice soothed, "I merely wished to point out our concerns to your queen."

"So noted," The vizier turned back to the queen as she spoke, "However, be assured that we had nothing to do with the princess's disappearance, and we are just as concerned as you are. We have launched a full-scale investigation as to her disappearance and as soon as we know something we will let you know. Until then I suggest and humbly request that you take advantage of our hospitality and stay here as our guests.

"As for Pluto I suggest you forget her. It is well known that she answers only to herself and to me only as a courtesy. To confront her in her domain is certain death, even for me, and if she knows anything, she can not say. She may only watch. She can not interfere. The rules that govern the princess of time are strict and absolute.

"Now leave me. My servants will attend you. I vow that no harm will come to you or yours while you are in my kingdom."

"We will talk again of this Queen Serenity; I will be compensated for my loss." The prince's voice once again challenged.

"Yes… I'm afraid you must be." The queen answered.

* * *

It was a lovely morning, if a little chilly and the young prince, soon to be king was basking in the glory of it. He was outside of the castle for the first time in months and was thankful for the opportunity to get away from the sometimes overwhelming responsibility that came with becoming king, if only for a short time. His friends, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, had suggested the outing and it was his closest friend and confidant Kunzite who insisted upon the hunting trip they were now on. Hunting had long been a necessary sport for the nobility. Yes, the noblemen took pleasure in the sport, but the meat they brought back would feed not only their own families but their retainers as well. The prince, though skilled at archery and falconry, did little of the actual hunting himself, preferring the ride to the actual hunt. He was happy enough just watching his friends and enjoying the beauty of the forest around him. At that moment, Kunzite's dogs had cornered a particularly obstinate beast in it tree-trunk den. It took awhile but the man was able to drag out the beast. He raised his sword to kill it when the largish creature stood on its hind paws and cried out.

"Please, have pity on me!" The beast dropped backed down to its knees in humility and cried out again, "Let me live! Have pity on me and I will be your servant."

Kunzite stepped back in shock and the young prince road up to the strange beast that could speak. Its fur was unlike any he had ever seen before, but it was obvious that it was not a beast that spoke, but a human, and a small one at that. The prince had seen children taller than the creature before him. Its heart-felt plea for mercy touched his heart.

"Servants I have plenty of, go back to your den beast, your life has been spared." The she-beast turned toward the man who had spoken and her breath caught. _He_ was the one she had seen in the mirror and he was even more handsome in person: black hair, tall, with an athletic build and the most beautiful blue eyes, the same color blue as the Earth on a clear day. He also had the air of a great warrior in the making, one that could save her kingdom.

The she-beast would not, could not relent, for if this was the man who could save her people, she had to gain his trust. "Please sir, you have been kind to me, allow me the honor of serving you, even if it be in the smallest way." She bowed low.

A smile graced the prince's lips, but her eyes were on the ground so she did not see it, "Again I say to you, I have plenty of servants in my house I do not need another. Go to your den and live out your life in freedom."

The beast stood as tall as she was able and look straight at the prince, "I know to you I am nothing but a humble beast, but I do have honor. You have spared my life and now my life belongs to you. Please allow me this: give me three days. If I do not prove myself to be a loyal and worthwhile servant to you in three days I will leave and never return, but if I do prove myself, you will take me into your household to continue my service as you see fit."

The prince and his men were struck by the beast's intelligence and its sense of honor so he replied, "I can see I will not be rid of you easily so I will agree to this. However, I have no horse to give you and I am not returning to my castle until we have enough meat to feed my household. You will have to find your own way to keep up."

The she-beast's heart skipped a beat, "Thank you sir, you will not be disappointed."

"We shall see."

And so for three days the king and his party hunted, and all day they would not see the funny beast, but come nightfall she would be at their camp, waiting with a bounty of vegetables, foraged from the forest for the prince's supper. Every night, the beast would ask if the prince was satisfied and every night he would say yes, and because he never dismissed her, she remained in his service.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Feel free to review, I love reviews. (hint, hint) Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story so far. They are all appreciated.

I do not own Sailormoon or the fairytale. I'm just borrowing them both.


	3. What's in a Name?

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fanfiction by Nishikaze.

Chapter 3: What's in a Name? (revised version)

* * *

"One Earth year, Your Majesty. If my bride does not show by then I will declare war upon your kingdom. Until then I demand that my guards remain in your castle. If the princess is found I want to be the first to know."

"As you wish…"

"Are you sure that was wise?" Prince Diamond had long since left the queen after his announcement when a young man approached the prince. He was nearly as tall as the prince and though their faces bore a strong resemblance, he was dark where the prince was fair. The young man was Sapphire, the prince's younger brother and he was clearly troubled by the prince's agreement with the queen. "Brother… I still do not understand why we do not attack now. To wait is folly! Surely you can see that. The longer we wait, the longer they have to prepare! Why is this princess so important? The Moon is yours for the taking! Forget the princess and let us attack now, while we have the chance."

"I want the princess and I will have her." Diamond's eyes were cold.

"But my brother, surely you see that…"

"I WANT THE PRINCESS!"

"Now, now my prince, please calm down." The vizier came between the brothers, his voice soothing as he attempted to calm his regent. "Do not let your brother's foolish talk upset you. He is young and fool-hardy and does not know what he says. He is too young to know better than to question the will of his ruler." The vizier turned to Sapphire and his tone turned dismissive. "Your brother was just leaving anyway, we have much to discus."

Sapphire looked to his brother his eyes full of hurt. Diamond's gaze was cold, "The vizier is right brother… leave us."

Sapphire clenched his fists, but turned his back on the two and left without argument.

* * *

The prince brought the young woman disguised as a she-beast to his castle and gave her over to the head butler, who was to assign her to a job in the castle. So it came to be that the beast was given the task of washing the floors in the castle's lower levels, where the prince and the noble visitor's did not go, hiding her from the eyes of the noblemen. She was shown how to draw water in the kitchen gardens and how to scrub the floors until they gleamed. She worked as hard as she was able during the day and at night she retreated to a tiny room where she slept and hid her treasures. Autumn became winter and the little she-beast served the prince in his household.

The floors of the kitchens were part of her responsibly, and because of the constant dropping of food-stuffs it was a daunting task to keep them clean. Much of her time was spent on her hands and knees scrubbing the ever dirty floors of the kitchens, keeping them clean and free of debris. The cooks could be very cruel and would mock her and kick the clumsy little beast around, because of her odd appearance. It was the head cook that started to call her 'Funnycoat', and soon it came to be that all the cooks and servants would refer to her by the name. She never spoke out against this abuse and while clumsy, she worked hard and fast and most of the cooks stopped their taunting after a time, having grown used to her being there. The name, however, stuck, for no one knew what else to call her.

One winter's evening, she had taken her nightly meal out to the little kitchen garden to gaze up at the moon that was once her home, _was it really so long _when she sensed, rather than heard, a presence with her. It was a tiny white rabbit searching for food in the snow small and shivering. "Hello, there," She said softly. The rabbit looked for a moment as if it would dash away but she spoke to it again. "It's alright, little one, I will not hurt you. Here…" She said, as she broke off a piece of her bread and crumpled it up, sprinkling it on the snow. "Eat. I know you must be hungry. It's alright."

The little rabbit looked at her cautiously, but carefully hopped toward the food and ate as Funnycoat watched her. "There you are, feel better now that you have a full belly?"

"I would imagine she does." The voice startled the rabbit as well as Funnycoat and as the rabbit dashed away back to its den, she snapped her head around.

It was the young prince, looking at her with wonder in his eyes. "Don't be afraid, I am sorry I startled you."

"My lord, I am not afraid, only surprised. Is there something I can do for you?" Funnycoat quickly bowed in the presence of the prince.

"No, I merely was out for a walk when I found you. You may continue as you were."

"I was just finishing my lord, I will not bother you further." She picked up her ever present bucket and cleaning brush and began to make her way back into the castle.

The prince raised his hand, "No… wait. Stay. I wish to speak with you a moment."

The Funnycoat's heart skipped a beat. "Me, my lord?"

"Yes," He said, with kindness in his voice, "You. That is if you will allow me?"

"Of course I will," Funnycoat answered quickly, "What ever you wish."

"I wish for you to swear to always tell me the truth. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course my lord."

He walked to a small bench in the garden and sat down. "So tell me how has your time of service been? Have you been treated well in my home?"

Funnycoat paused for a moment and considered her words. "Well enough, I suppose."

"Well enough? You mean no one mistreats you because of the way you look?" Instead of lying to the prince Funnycoat did not answer.

It was her lack of an answer that alarmed the prince. "You _are_ being mistreated, aren't you? I will order it stopped at once."

This answer distressed her, "No sir, please don't do that. I beg you."

The prince was startled by the vehemence in her request, "Why not? I would not have you or anyone mistreated in my home."

"Forgive me my lord if I sound forward, but you can order them to stop teasing me, but you can not order them to change their opinion of me. If you were to say something it would only make them hate me more." She bowed her head. "Please let me win them over in my own way."

"You are being forward," The prince sounded firm for a moment, but then his voice changed, "But you are right. I have no power over the human heart, they would stop teasing you if I ask, but they would never learn to trust you." He moved closer to her, watching her closely. "You are an odd one She-beast. You look like an animal, do the work of a peasant happily, but you talk like a well-bred lady and you have an understanding of the human heart like no one else I have ever met before." He knelt down into the snow before her. "Please, will you do one last thing for me this night?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Will you honor me with your name? It occurred to me that I have never asked you your name."

The she-beast looked down, "The kitchen help call me 'Funnycoat'."

The prince's brow furrowed and he looked angry for a moment, but her remembered her words before and asked, "But that is not your name. What is your real name?"

The beast did not look up, but she was clearly distressed, "I am sorry, I have no name I can give you."

The prince sensed she was uncomfortable and said, in a cheerful voice, "Well then, we will have to give you one."

He got up and sat back down on the bench. He looked around the garden, deep in thought when he noticed the rabbit tracks in the snow. A thought struck him. "I know. I will call you 'Usagi'."

Funnycoat razed her head, "My lord?"

"What is the matter, do you not like the name?"

"It isn't that, my lord, I just don't understand what it means."

He smiled, "It means 'rabbit', and I think it suits you."

Funnycoat raised her head and laughed, "It is a funny name, but I like it my lord."

"So be it Usagi." He sat back and grinned looking at the moon. "I would very much like to have a friend name Usagi."

"Oh, my lord, that can never be."

"Why not?" He asked, hiding his disappointment.

"Because you are the prince, and soon to be king and Usagi is a servant," He could not see her smile, "But if I knew a man like you, my lord. Just a normal man, with a normal name, I could be friends with him."

The prince caught on to the game, "So then, you must give me a name, and when we are alone in this garden I will be just a normal man. Outside this garden, however, you are again 'Funnycoat' and I am the prince."

Usagi nodded her head and thought for a moment. "Why did you want to protect me from the bullies so much?"

"Because my mother taught me a long time ago that everyone has a purpose in life and a job to complete, be it a lowly peasant who tills the fields or a noble knight who rides for the king. A nobleman's job is to protect all those who look to him for land and employment. As prince my job to protect is compounded. I protect everyone who swears me fealty."

"But I think for you it is more than that. You are a kind man, who hates injustice." She stood before the prince, "What is the word for 'Protector' in the language you named me?"

"There are many, but 'Mamoru' would be the most popular."

"Then I dub you 'Mamoru'."

Mamoru laughed and patted the seat beside him. "Usagi, my friend, please sit and tell your friend Mamoru of your days here at the castle."

Usagi's heart filled with joy, "I would be glad to."

* * *

A long chapter this time, the story will really start to pick up speed now.

Thank you to all those who have had the courage to review my story. They are all appreciated. I hope you continue to read and enjoy and that my story continues to meet your expectations.


	4. The Gown of Golden Sunlight

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fanfiction by Nishikaze

Chapter 4: The Gown of Golden Sunlight (Revised)

* * *

Speaking to Mamoru, her friend was surprisingly easy. While she did not see him every night, the two would meet in the kitchen garden often and would talk about everything from the day's events to more personal topics. The two had even made up a story for Mamoru, how he was also in service to the prince, doing whatever the prince and his noble's needed to be done, but when it came time to talk about himself, he spoke fondly of his long-dead parents, especially his mother. Usagi never knew her father but only ever said of her mother that she was still alive but she was far away and that Usagi was unable to see her. Mamoru never pressed the issue, knowing the topic caused her stress. While the two spoke often there were times when they would sit in silence and just look at the moon, comfortable in each other's presence. It was the quiet times that were often the most dangerous to Usagi's heart. She could feel herself falling in love with the man.

So it came to be that winter passed and spring began to take hold and the little garden by the kitchen began to come to life again, and soon the castle was buzzing with news of the prince's oncoming coronation and the many balls that would take place before to help the prince find a queen and consort. The more Funnycoat overheard of this, the more she knew that she must be present at the balls. She must speak to the prince, not as his friend, the strange beast, but as an equal and perhaps win his heart.

When the night of the first ball came, she knew she had to make her move. Although she was kept very busy in the kitchens, she begged the cook for a bit of time and the head cook, softened by her hard work and kind demeanor, allowed her to go. "But only for a little while after the main meal has been served. I'll need you here until then."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat, she didn't have much time, but it would have to be enough. When her time came she dashed back to her tiny room and pulled her precious bag from under the bed. She cast off the funny coat of fur and used a bit of clean warm water she had saved from her floor-scrubbing to at last cleanse her hands and face of the soot that covered them. She then used the comb that could cleanse hair, returning her long golden locks to their original splendor. She looked into the mirror then and saw the princess she had once been staring back at her in resolve. She quickly dressed in the gown of golden sunlight, one of the three enchanted gowns given to her on her birthday and pulled her cloak of fur over herself to hide the dress. She then ran to the ball, careful not to be seen by the staff.

The sound of music was the first thing to greet her as she drew closer to the grand ballroom and she almost lost her nerve. Her heart beating fast and her palms sweaty she peeked inside a side door and got a look at the prince, dancing with a lady of stature and breeding in the center of the dance floor. He looked so handsome and so politely miserable that it gave her courage and she cast off the cloak of many furs and hid it behind a statue. She was the princess once again. Back straight and head up, she entered the ballroom.

Silence filled the room instantly and the princess could feel every eye upon her. She felt like running in that moment but the prince, enchanted by her incredible beauty, stepped forward offering his hand. "Please my lady, might I have this dance?"

The princess' look of fear softened into a shy smile, "Yes my lord, I would be honored."

The musicians struck up a waltz and the two danced for some time, all eyes in the room following the striking couple. He was the dark and charming prince, the fantasy of every little girl, and she was the golden goddess of beauty who glowed like the sun itself. After a few dances the rest of the nobles continued as they were, dancing and talking amongst themselves. "I wonder if this lovely lady might speak to me." The prince's eyes had never left her face.

She looked up at him, "What do you want me to say, my lord?"

"Tell me who you are and where you come from." He spun her into a circle, "Tell me everything about you."

"I am sorry, my lord, but there is nothing I can tell you." The prince looked disappointed at the answer but he was distracted by an elderly gentleman with an auburn-haired girl on his arm. The girl looked at the princess with spite in her eyes. _She must fancy the prince._

It was then that the princess heard the clock chime. She loathed leaving the presence of the prince, especially to a woman so filled with spite, but the princess could not forget her promise to the cook and while the prince was distracted, she slipped away and out of the ballroom. Several of the prince's men followed but they did not see Funnycoat, hiding behind the statue by the door. Funnycoat waited for a moment before dashing down to her little room. She cast off her gown hiding it in her bag. She rubbed dirt on her hands and face and once more donned her cloak-of-many-furs. She then ran back to her post in the kitchens before anyone grew the wiser.

Her mission accomplished for the evening, she reflected on her brief time with the prince, vowing that she must try again at the next ball. Her people and her mother were waiting for her and she could not let them down.

* * *

Remember all reviews are appreciated. Please feel free to comment.

For all those who wish to read the original fairytale you can look it up. There are many places on-line that post translations of the Brothers Grimm's' works. Remember, fairytales weren't originally meant for children and some can be gruesome. (Especially the original Cinderella).


	5. The Crystalline Gown of Starlight

* * *

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fanfiction by Nishikaze

Chapter 5: The Crystalline Gown of Starlight (revised version)

* * *

A solitary cloaked figure stalked down the halls of the silver palace, nodding once to the guard as he entered his private chambers. Entering his inner sanctum, the vizier's eyes swept the room, as if searching for someone. Seemingly satisfied, he pulled a clear crystal ball from his robes and concentrated, gazing deep within the center of its mass. Soon a vision appeared in the ball of a woman, the image hazy in its crystalline depths.

The woman spoke, "_You_ _summoned me Master?_"

"Have you found her yet?"

"_No sir… But rest assured, I and my retainers are searching night and day for her_."

"And the Earth?"

"… _Will be hand delivered to you by the time the princess is found_."

"Excellent… Carry on." The vision in the globe faded and the ball was quickly stowed back into the robes of the vizier. Satisfied, he left the room.

He never noticed the hidden figure in blue.

* * *

Usagi had been sitting alone in the garden for some time before Mamoru came to her the night after that first ball. "I didn't think you were coming." She said softly.

"Why not? You must know I treasure our talks." He sat down beside her on the bench and leaned back.

She smiled at that, part of her felt flattered, "I mean... the prince must be keeping you busy with all those balls."

"Yes, but I managed to sneak away while he wasn't looking." They both laughed and after awhile his face grew serious.

She stopped laughing and her voice filled with concern. "What is the matter?"

"You know that I… That _the prince_ must marry soon, and that is the reason for all the balls."

Usagi's heart grew heavy. "Yes, I know."

"Then you must also know that when that happens I will not be able to spend time with you, that I may have to stop seeing you altogether." He wasn't looking at her but she knew pain filled his eyes.

Usagi held her emotions in check, even though she could feel the tears build in her chest pressing, against her heart, "Yes… I know."

He turned to her and, for the first time, touched Usagi, taking her hand. "I have to tell you something, in case I never get the chance to do so again. I meant what I said; I do treasure our time together. I always will. No truer friend have I found in this world and I will miss you." He stood up and released her hand. "I have to go."

As she watched him leave, she released the tears that were building in her eyes, and a sob escaped her lips, "And I will miss you Mamoru."

* * *

One month passed and again the castle prepared for another ball. Funnycoat spent her daytime hours as she always did, scrubbing the floors of the lower levels, but every night she took her evening meal out to the garden in hopes that Mamoru would come. He never did, but Usagi could not give up hope.

The one happy circumstance in Funnycoat's life in those days was the budding friendship with a young soup cook in the kitchen. She was a young bride and very kind, and she was with child. She taught Funnycoat how to make soup and would tell her about her husband, a gardener and her excitement over the birth of her first child. It was the only real friendship Funnycoat had, other than Mamoru and she would make any excuse to talk to her, drawing her water and slicing her vegetables.

On the night of the second ball, Funnycoat once again asked for a bit of time, and the cook, distracted by the servers gave it too her. She ran to her tiny room and closed the door, pulling out her bag of treasures. She pulled out the mirror and comb and a gown of incredible beauty and once again she prepared herself for the ball. So excited was she that she missed a spot of dirt on her arm as she washed the soot from her body and face. She slipped on the gown, made from crystalline starlight, and pulled on the cloak of fur to disguise it. She quickly made her way to the ballroom, where once again she cast off the cloak and hid it behind a statue by the door. She took a few breaths to calm her nerves and opened the doors to the ballroom.

All eyes turned toward her, as they had before and the same thought entered the minds of everyone in the room, _who is this beautiful creature?_ As the princess walked delicately across the entryway and into the grand hall. The prince spotted her instantly, crossing the room to meet her. Without words, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

After a moment, he spoke. "I thought you had been a figment of my imagination; that you had stepped out of my dreams. Now here you are again."

"I am no figment, my prince; I am flesh and blood, as you are."

"Are you? You look more like one of the fairy-folk or even an angel fallen to Earth. You disappeared so quickly I thought I had imagined you."

"No my lord, I am real and I am not an angel or a fairy." Her cheeks flushed at his complements and he drew her closer. It was then that he noticed the smug of dirt left on her arm. "But what is this? Dirt?" He pulled out a hanker-chief and gently wiped the spot away, "Such a thing should never be on one as beautiful as you." He handed her the handkerchief and she tucked it away.

Her silver-blue eyes met the prince's cerulean gaze. "You flatter me my lord."

"It isn't flattery." He said as he continued the dance. "I only speak the truth."

"I must confess something to you," He spun her out gracefully before drawing her back into the circle of his arms. "I have never felt this strongly about anyone before and I don't even know your name. I know nothing about you and yet I feel as if we have known each other for a hundred years."

She looked sadly up at him knowing the timing was not right to reveal her secret. She still had many enemies and they most assuredly had sent out spies to find her. The dance ended and the prince led her off the dance floor. "My lord prince, I am sorry but I must go now."

"No," He said tightening his hold, "Not until you tell me your name and where you are from."

"I am sorry, my prince but I will tell you soon, but I must go for now. Please trust me." She said again, growing desperate.

"My lord prince," It was another hand and another silky, seductive voice. The hand rapped itself around the prince's arm. It was the same auburn-haired woman from the last ball, with those same spite-filled green eyes. "You promised you would dance with me."

Her interference was all the distraction princess needed to sneak away again, and as before the guards were unable to find her because only Usagi, Funnycoat was left in her place, hiding behind a statue and then running back to her tiny room. Once again she applied dirt to her hands and face, casting off the dress and pulling the cloak of many furs back on. Once again the princess became Funnycoat.

* * *

Yes, gentle readers, there is one more dress and another chapter is in the works.

Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers, your patience with me will be rewarded soon.


	6. The Silver Gown of the Moon

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fanfiction by Nishikaze

Chapter 6: The Silver Gown of the Moon (revised version)

* * *

The next day the castle was buzzing with rumors about the identity of the strange and beautiful princess. Even the kitchens were filled with wild tales of whom she was and where she disappeared to. Funnycoat's friend, the soup cook couldn't stop talking about it, and for a short time was distracted from the excitement of her coming baby. She was due soon and work was becoming an ever increasing burden for her.

Through out the stories and speculations, Funnycoat held her tongue continuing her work as usual. Every night however, she would still go to the garden and gaze at the moon, even though she knew Mamoru would not be there. She would then pull out her treasure, the handkerchief of the prince, perfect white with a single streak of grey marring its surface, and remember.

The time for a third ball came quickly, for the prince was anxious to see if he could coax the strange princess out of hiding again, and soon the kitchen help was too busy to bother with more talk of her identity. The time was coming for the prince to find a bride, for his coronation was fast approaching and he needed to marry before then. Funnycoat's heart was racing, the time was coming soon, and she simply could not hide any longer. If she was to have any chance of winning the prince's heart she had to act fast, and she was running out of time.

When the time for the third ball came she did as she had done twice before. She left the kitchens for her room and cleansed herself. Taking extra care, she dressed in the last and most beautiful of her gowns, the dress made from the silver light of the moon. In addition to the gown, she wore her golden ring with the crest of the Silver Millennium. At last she was not just a mysterious unnamed princess with no kingdom but man's imagination, she was Serenity, future queen of the Silver Millennium. That night she would reveal herself and her identity, she would tell the prince who she really was and of her plight.

This time when she entered the ballroom it was as if she had been expected. Every eye was upon her and the princess's heart filled with resolve. The crowd parted for her as she made her way to the prince. He had been dancing with that same green-eyed woman as before but as soon as he saw Serenity enter the room, he left the woman and met Serenity, taking her hand and leading her once more into a dance.

"I almost wished you would not come this time, but deep in my heart I knew I would see you again." The prince's eyes were filled with many emotions, longing and pain and Serenity's heart began to fill with dread.

"Please tell me what pains you so, my prince. Do you not know I would do whatever I could to give you joy? Why do you think I continue to come and see you in this way?"

"If that is so, then why do you disappear as quickly as you arrive? Why will you not tell me your name?" He held her closer, his eyes searching her face, "Why hide from me, when all I want is to know you?"

Serenity's eyes filled with pain and anguish. "Because my lord I have many enemies who would see me killed and I could not tell you who I was until now. I have traveled a long way, but I have enemies everywhere, and for the sake of my kingdom and yours I had to remain anonymous."

The prince stopped dancing, he looked deep within the eyes of the princess, his hands still held her, rapped around her upper arms, "Who are you?"

Serenity hesitated, her hands coming up to her breast, where her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. "I…"

"Did you tell her yet, my husband?" The Auburn-haired woman approached the couple, taking the prince's arm.

Serenity's heart skipped a beat, "Husband?" She felt dizzy and weak as if she would collapse. _He was married? There was no announcement of a wedding._

He turned to Serenity with pain in his eyes, "We are not married yet but the announcement was to be made tonight. I am to be married by the end of the week. That is why I wished you would not come, but I had to see you again, my fiancée insisted. She needed me to tell you not to come again. I am so sorry, if only…" But Serenity could not take any more, she tore herself from the prince's reach and spun away, running from the room. Her heart broken and her spirit defeated she once again dressed in the cloak of many furs.

So wrapped up in her pain was she that she did not take care to go back to her room with out being seen. The head cook spotted her in the hallways and pulled her into the kitchens, "Where were you Funnycoat? I needed you! The soup cook has gone into labor and I have no one to make the bridal soup for the prince's banquet. He's made his choice for a bride and now we have to make a special feast! I know the soup cook has taught you and everyone else is busy. But I'm warning you Funnycoat, no hair in the soup or it will be your head!"

He pulled her into the kitchen where everyone was so busy; they did not see them enter. The cook left her to make the soup, and Funnycoat did so without thinking. Pain filled her heart but she vowed to make the soup cook proud and made the best soup she could for the prince. So intent was she on the soup that she did not notice her ring as it slipped off her finger and into the pot.

When she was finished and the dishes were whisked away to be served to the prince and his guests, she excused herself and went out to the kitchen garden, her heart too numb to even cry, the pain too great. She had failed herself and her people and she had no one to turn to for help.

It was there that the head cook found her. "Funnycoat! Have you gone mad! I told you, but you didn't listen… well now there's nothing to be done for you now."

The cook's words summoned her from the darkness surrounding her heart. "What are you saying? Is something wrong?"

The cook grabbed her arm and pulled her into the castle and up the stairs. "Yes something's wrong! The prince summoned you! Didn't I tell you not to get hair in the pot! Now you'll have to pay the price." He pulled her down the hall and into the prince's private study. Only the prince and his four closest friends were there and the prince was not looking at the door. He stood in front of the fireplace his head down. The cook left her and the doors were closed behind him.

Funnycoat was filled with fear and confusion. What was this about? And why wouldn't the prince look at her. Did she indeed get hair into the pot?

"The cook told me you made the soup today for the feast, is this true?" She could not read the emotion in his voice.

She hung her head, "Yes I did, my lord."

"You and no one else."

"Yes my lord."

"It was delicious. The best I have ever had."

Funnycoat looked up her brow furrowed with confusion, "My lord, I am glad you liked it."

"I finished every drop and as I got to the bottom of the bowl I found something." He turned toward her holding something out for her to see. It was a ring. Funnycoat's eyes widened and she lifted her hands. Her ring with the crest of the Silver Millennium was gone from her finger, and now the prince had it.

The prince did not miss her reaction. "Where did you get it? Did you steal it?" Disbelief filled his voice.

"I… no… It, It is mine." Panic filled her voice; she wanted to run from the room, from his presence.

"Yours?" He stepped forward, "How can it be yours? Did you steal it? Who are you? Tell me now I demand to know." He grabbed at her as she stepped back and caught the edge of her cloak in his hands as she stepped away. The cloak that had hid her identity for so long fell off her and on to the floor.

Serenity, in all her glory stood before the prince at last, free of the self-imposed prison of her disguise. The dress of moonlight highlighting her beauty fully, she glittered like the moon itself. The prince gasped, "It's you! What… How is this possible?"

"I am sorry for the deception my prince, I have longed to tell you for some time. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium and that ring is mine." She stood proud and waited for his answer, whatever it might be. At last she was no longer in hiding, free to be whom she was meant to be and come what may the truth of her identity had finally been revealed.

* * *

The room was dark, but she was used to the darkness. Darkness was familiar; it surrounded her like a friend. Without lighting a candle she crossed the luxurious bedchamber to the small dresser that sat beside the bed. The woman pulled a key from the boddess of her dress and opened a small locked drawer in the dresser. Inside lay a small crystal ball on a bed of velvet. She picked up the ball and sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the ball in the palm of her hand.

Looking deep within its depths, she could see a face there barely visible and hear a voice in her head. "_Do you have news for me?_"

"I do," Answered the woman.

"_Then tell me. If it useful you will be well rewarded._"

The woman smiled, her lips curling bitterly, "Oh, I'm sure you will find it quite useful."

The voice hardened, "_Do not toy with me woman, remember who put you in your position._"

"I remember and I will tell you," The woman's green eyes gleamed, the dark eerie light of the crystal ball twisting her features. "I have found her."

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter but I need to take my time. I couldn't rush this chapter, it's all down-hill from here after all. There is still a lot of story to tell, and I really think you all will like the next chapter. It will be a large change of pace for the story.

Now, to answer my reviewers…

This is not really an action story. That being said… Keep reading. I can't reveal more without spoiling the events to come. J

As for the rest of my reviewers, thank you from the bottom of my heart. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Enjoy.


	7. Prince Endymion

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fanfiction by Nishikaze

Chapter 7: Prince Endymion (revised edition)

* * *

Prince Endymion had been lonely for quite some time. Yes, he had his royal guard, each his friends and his advisors, but ever since his parent's tragic death when he was young, the prince could not help but feel the pressures of the kingdom and its future weigh upon him. His royal guards were good friends to him, but they just could not understand how Endymion could feel so alone when he was surrounded by so many people. But no one could look beyond his title; no one knew him as a man. They could only see their prince, so he would lock away his feelings, giving his people the prince but not the man behind him. And so the prince of Elysion was lonely.

All that changed when an odd little creature with no name entered his life.

For the first time he was able to be just another man, with feelings and opinions. He could joke and debate and wonder and converse with a friend who understood him, someone who could see his heart. However the duty of a prince can be cruel and he was forced to cast away that friendship for the sake of his people and kingdom, and it had hurt. Endymion could not remember anything other than the death of his parents that hurt him more.

But then, hope entered his life. A woman, more beautiful than any he had ever seen before came to him. But it was more than her physical beauty that attracted him, she radiated with love and compassion and a personality that glowed from the inside out. For the first time he fell in love.

The problem was, she also had no name, and a prince could not marry a fantasy, no matter how much he may want to.

Now, standing in front of him, was that fantasy. She was a flesh and blood woman with a name and a face, and she was the same person as the strange little creature that had become his dearest friend. Endymion was not sure what he should feel. He was overwhelmed.

At first he felt anger.

And why shouldn't he? He had been deceived by the one person he had shared his inner most feelings with. He had trusted her, and she had showed him no trust in return. She withheld her name and identity, not believing in him enough to even give him her name.

That thought brought him sorrow.

Had he been such a horrible friend to her that she could not believe in him? Did she honestly believe he would betray her?

There was disbelief too.

That she was able to hide her identity from him for so long, for there had been so many little things that did show through her disguise. The way she talked, like a noble with a strong education, her wisdom and grace, all should have tipped him off that she was not a peasant with no where to go, but someone of at least noble blood and standing.

He should throw her out, she was from a foreign kingdom and she had deceived him. She might very well be a spy…

But then he looked into her eyes and saw the desperation and pain there and the prince melted away, leaving Mamoru the man, the protector, in his place.

"Tell me everything."

The two of them spoke well into the night. Serenity's story poured out of her for she knew she didn't have to hide anymore. He would protect her and help her. She could see it in his eyes. She told him of the evil prince and his plans to enslave her people and how she knew her only protection would be to descend to Earth and find a good man to help her.

When she had finished he asked her softly, "In your mirror, what did you see? If you marry him and he succeeds in taking your throne, will he be satisfied? Or will he continue to concur? Where can he go but Earth?"

"No where, my lord, and with the forces of the moon behind him he will be unstoppable."

"Then I have no choice but to help you in any way that I can." He knelt and took her hand, "But I have one question for you my lady, and please answer me truthfully. Do you feel anything for me, deep in your heart? Am I your friend, or…"

Her hand came up to his lips, silencing them. Her eyes met his, wet and luminous, glowing with a deep emotion. "Silly man… Don't you know? I love you. I love the prince strong with a sense of duty and love for his people, but I also love Mamoru, my companion and my dearest friend. You are kind and fair and you put others before yourself. How could I not love you?"

His heart filled with joy and he was overcome. He kissed her then, bringing his lips down to her own, the passion and affection he felt for her flavoring his embrace. She answered him in kind, taken aback at first by his emotion, but only for a moment and she clung to him until he lifted his head. Cupping her face in his hands he asked her, "What must I do?"

She looked so adorable then, flustered from their kiss, and it took her a moment to collect her thoughts. "The Silver Millennium needs strong allies, and I… need a husband."

"You have an ally in Elysion but as for the husband…" He paused for a moment, "I think I might be able to recommend someone."

Her eyes widened for a moment and she turned away, unwilling to let him see the tears that were forming in her eyes. He cupped her face again tilting her chin up so she could meet his gaze. "Princess Serenity, will you marry me? Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to be your husband."

Serenity smiled and it lit the room, filling it with her joy, "I want to, so much!" She turned away again, pulling out of his embrace, "But before we can be wed you must do something for me."

"Anything my love."

"You must make the journey to the moon and meet with my Mother. She has to approve our match, or I can not marry you. She has the power to annul the match if she does not approve and I can not go against her wishes."

He nodded his head, "Of course, and I will. I will at once."

* * *

Short I know, but satisfying? Stick with me the end is coming soon. Next time… the journey to the moon.


	8. The Kingdom on the Moon

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fanfiction by Nishikaze

Chapter 8: The Kingdom on the Moon (revised edition)

* * *

The trip had been strange and tiring for the prince, but he had made it. He stood on the surface of the moon. His first sight was of the endless black of the sky above him and the expanse of stars that filled it, taking his breath away. The second thing he saw made his heart skip a beat and his resolve waver. He saw the Earth, his earth above him; glowing blue and white and he knew the enormity of his accomplishment. He felt, not like a prince on a secret mission, but like an insignificant speck in the universe. He was forced to pause for a moment and gather his thoughts.

* * *

"I will send you to the moon, to my private gardens, where you can gain entrance to my chambers. There you will wait, until a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead will come to you. The cat will speak to you, but do not be alarmed, let no one see you but the cat." She handed the prince her ring with the royal seal of the moon kingdom, "Show the cat this and tell her I have sent you. Tell her you need to speak to the Queen and she will gain you an audience."

"What should I do when I see the Queen? What do I say to her?"

She handed the prince her Mirror of Truth, "Give the queen this and tell her to look for me. Tell her my story and yours and show her my ring. Then ask her for my hand. Speak to her from your heart and she will know that you are telling the truth. She will give you her answer and send you back to me."

She pulled out her final gift, the gift from Saturn and the one thing she wished to never use. She handed the prince the dagger that would never grow dull. "Take this, it will protect you, but it is important that no one sees you other than the cat and the queen. Anyone else and our plan might fail."

The prince tucked the blade away in his boot. He donned his armor and sword. Throwing his cape over his shoulders he turned to the princess.

"I am ready."

"Then I will send you without delay." She spoke the words of magic that would transport him to her kingdom and watched as they took effect. When he had gone a single tear escaped her eyes, "Be safe my love."

* * *

Prince Endymion pulled his gaze from the Earth and to the garden that surrounded him. Princess Serenity had, indeed, transported him to her private garden and it appeared to be filled with rows upon rows of sweet smelling roses of every color. As he made his way to the castle he came across a bush of blood-red roses with a scent so sweet he could not help but stop and drink in their scent. Smiling, he knelt and took out her dagger, cutting of a blossom and tucking it away in his cape. He rose quickly and continued to the castle.

She had described to him in detail the way to her private chambers and it wasn't long before he slipped into the window and into her room. Finding a hiding spot, he waited for the cat she had spoken of.

The cat came that night, in the same way he had come and she walked across the room and jumped up onto the bed. _Just like any other household pet…_Endymion shifted in his hiding spot and the cats eyes found him immediately. "Who goes there?"

Realizing the cat had indeed spoken to him the prince replied, "A friend with tidings from your mistress."

"My mistress has gone missing and no one knows where she has gone."

"No one but you."

The cat gasped and her eyes narrowed, "How do you know that? No one knows my secret."

He stood and walked towards the bed pulling out Serenity's ring, "No one but the princess, your mistress, you and myself." He showed the cat the ring, "She told me that you would help me if I showed you this ring."

The cat's eyes looked closely at the ring and they filled with tears, "It _is_ hers. Is she alright? Is she well? I have not heard from her and I miss her so."

"For the moment she is safe and well and I intend to keep her that way." He tucked the ring away. "But for that I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

The cat was adept at evading the castle guards and she took him for a difficult and complicated tour of the castle. She did manage to get the prince to the chambers of the queen without detection. The evil prince, he was told, infuriated but the disappearance of his future bride insisted upon posting his guards in the Moon Castle. He was not convinced that it was a not a Moon plot that took his bride away from him, but without proof he could take no further action. Each day that passed his patience was growing thinner, however, and war was quickly becoming emanate. He had even insisted upon a guard for the queen, stationed outside her door. The cat knew many ways to gain audience with the queen and guided the prince with little trouble.

Endymion slipped into the window of the queen's receiving room and waited while the cat entered her bedchamber. It took but a few moments for the queen to respond, so anxious was she for news of her daughter's wellbeing. She was startled by the presence of the young man in her private chambers, but Endymion knew what he had to do to gain her trust.

He bowed and spoke, "Please forgive me Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, it was not my intent to disturb you and I mean no disrespect, but I have urgent news of your daughter's whereabouts' and it was my assumption that the Moon Kingdom and its castle is filled with spies."

"You are correct in that, young man, my castle is littered with the guards of the Dark Moon Kingdom, and my chambers are the only place I can speak without the risk of being overheard. Even they would not dare to enter these rooms without my leave." She motioned for him to stand and she crossed the room sitting at small writing table. "But how do I know that you too are not a spy for the Dark Moon?"

He had been prepared for this, and he pulled out the golden ring the princess had given him, "She told me to show you this and also…" He took out the Mirror of True-Seeing and handed it to her, "And this."

She took the items and tears filled her eyes as she asked the young man, "Who are you and how do you know my daughter?"

"I am Prince Endymion of Elysian on Earth and I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"My daughter is promised to another."

"Against her will, your Majesty, she knows that war will come to the Moon Kingdom whether she marries Prince Diamond or not. That was why she ran away, that was why she came to find me. She saw my image in the mirror and knew that I would help her, but because she knew the Dark Moon would search the entire galaxy to find her, she dressed in clothes that made her appear to be a funny beast and descended to Earth to work as a servant in my castle. She did all this to protect herself and her kingdom from the threat of the Dark Moon."

He knelt before the queen and took her hand in both of his. "I love your daughter with all my heart, your Majesty. I fell in love with her when she was dressed only in pauper's clothing and I fell in love with her as a princess and she fell in love with me. All you have to do is look in the mirror to know what I say is true. I want to protect her and her kingdom and I will. Please give us leave to marry; it's all I ask for."

"The Dark Moon will declare war on the Moon Kingdom if she doesn't marry Diamond and I am afraid that my kingdom will not survive the attack. We have been peaceful for too long."

"Elysian's armies will be yours and together will fight this evil." He stood before her, "It is the right thing to do."

"You love her this much?" She stood looking in the mirror she saw her daughter and all the things she had done and spoke, "You have my leave to marry her… but on one condition."

"Whatever you wish, I shall do."

* * *

That night, under the light of a full moon, seven people stood in a lonely chapel in the kingdom of Elysian, six men and one woman. Vows were spoken and rings were exchanged and the timeless ritual ended, quickly and quietly.

That night, under the light of a full moon, a simple man married the simple woman he loved.

* * *

If you, dear readers, think this is the end, think again… one more chapter until a _royal_ wedding. And guess who's coming to the ceremony?


	9. Hiding in Shadows

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fanfiction by Nishikaze

Author's note: For those of you who have read my previous chapters before I reposted the story, you may want to go back and re-read chapters 2, 3 and 5 as new scenes have been added to all three. (Although I highly recommend re-reading the entire story as I have tweaked a good bit of the prose…)

For those of you new to the story, please ignore this message and enjoy the chapter.

And without further ado… The continuation of the story.

Chapter 9: Hiding in Shadows

Funnycoat could barely believe that she would be so busy. Not just her, but every member of the royal court and the staff of the prince's castle. There was, in fact, so much work that the castle steward had hired a good many people from a nearby village to help with the preparations. News of the prince's impending wedding had spread far and fast and not only did ever inch of the castle need to be cleaned but Lords and Ladies of every rank arrived daily from every corner of the prince's kingdom to pay their respects at the upcoming ceremony. These nobles needed food, lodging and entertainment, and, as a result, tripled the work for the castle staff.

Funnycoat, for her part, kept to herself. Continuing her service to the prince, she scrubbed the floors of the lower levels as if nothing had changed and generally stayed out of the way.

She was however, never left alone.

* * *

She watched as the filthy creature draw water from well in the kitchen gardens with distain. _It's hard to believe that this dirty little servant could possibly be the princess of the moon kingdom. _No wonder she had evaded the notice of her spies for so long.

She had her suspicions; that first ball when the little chit entered, looking so surreal and beautiful, enchanting everyone but leaving as quickly as she came. She disappeared, as if into thin air, leaving no trace that she had ever even been there.

The second ball she had been better prepared. It was obvious the girl hoped to enchant the prince… _her _prince. Endymion belonged to _her_ and no princess from a foreign kingdom was going to steal him from her. She longed to get rid of the chit but her spies were once again unable to locate her. Once again she had disappeared.

She made her arrangements. She convinced the prince that she was the best bride for him and an alliance between their kingdoms would be in both their best interests. She convinced the prince to propose marriage to her, but one person still stood in her way.

She demanded that the prince break the girl's heart, hoping that, distracted and emotional, the moon princess would slip up and her spies would be able to track her down.

She had been right. But it hadn't been until the servant in the funny coat of many furs had been brought to the prince that Beryl _knew. _The princess had been hiding right under her nose.

And now she watched the retch and waited for her opportunity. The moon princess had a fiancée waiting for her and with her out of the way the Earth would be Beryl's to concur, one kingdom at a time. Her lips twisted into a self-satisfied smile.

Movement from the shadows across the garden distracted her, drawing her attention away from the girl.

Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the profile of one of the prince's own personal guards. She searched her memory for the man's name. Her lips twisted into a perverted smile. Did the prince send him to guard her? What was he doing here? Perhaps she could use the man, gain information from him. She waited until the girl had entered the lower levels of the castle before confronting him.

"Hello," She greeted as she left her hiding place and sashayed up to the man, "Jadeite is your name, isn't it?" She came closer drawing his gaze. Beryl was a beautiful woman, her body shapely and her face comely. She was adept at using her looks to gain a man's favor and she new that young Jadeite was not immune to her charms. "What brings you here, sir? Are you here for me?"

Jadeite was startled by the woman's brashness. He had witnessed her, watching the princess. She was a very attractive woman, but Jadeite's guard was up. He had been ordered to watch the princess and ensure her safety. Beryl's attentions sent warning bells off in his head.

"I am not fair lady. I came here merely to enjoy the fresh air and solitude of the garden. Now if you will excuse me…" He had started toward the door, when Beryl's hands rapped around his arms.

"Oh but stay… Please. Keep me company for a little while." She pressed her ample bosom against his arm as she gazed up at him invitingly. "Surely you could spare me a little of your time…" Beryl gathered her energy, her innate powers and wove a spell around the young man.

Jadeite felt a wave of energy course through his body as he looked into her eyes. He felt himself falter, the temptations she posed him too great. He moved closer to her full red lips his eyes closing. "Yes… please. I have so much to give you." She whispered seductively, drawing him into her charm spell, "When I am Queen, I will need a man like you…"

_'When I am Queen…' _He felt as if he was punched in the gut. He pulled away from her clinging embrace violently, breaking her spell. He felt sick. She was betrothed to his prince… his friend! Without a word Jadeite turned away and fled back into the castle.

His breathing was strained as he made his was through the castle, he felt as if he was fighting for air. _What did she do to me?_ The further he ran from the seductive Beryl the more his thoughts began to clear. _She did that on purpose but why? _His mind went over every moment of their encounter, searching for a reason for her bizarre behavior. Why would she risk accusations of adultery before her marriage to the prince? Could she be more than she seemed? He turned toward the prince's chambers. He wasn't sure what to think… But his friend needed to be told the truth of his fiancée. It was the least he could do.

* * *

No one in the castle suspected a thing.

So many messengers left the council of the prince everyday that it seemed as if all prince's time was spent in correspondence. The staff and the nobles in the castle both remarked upon this strange behavior but no one paid it much mind. After all, the prince was getting married and many dignitaries all over the planet needed to be informed. Not so strange then, considering.

Not so strange at all.

* * *

The princess found herself scrubbing the floors once again. She smiled at the irony. Here she was, the princess of a mighty kingdom scrubbing the floors of a castle that was not even her own. The Gods must be looking down at her in amusement.

She chuckled. She didn't feel sorry for herself. Not even a little bit. She knew it was necessary to keep up appearances. She had… deep down inside, thought her situation would change with her revelation and it hadn't.

Well not entirely. She allowed herself a secret smile.

She was so intent on her thoughts that she never noticed the shadows approaching her from all angles. By the time she felt their approach they were upon her.

* * *

Kunzite's shift was almost up when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He was even more determined to protect the princess now that it was suspected that her identity had been compromised. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. As he turned, Kunzite saw them just before they grabbed the princess. Four men, dressed all in black. He pulled out his sword and struck out at the closest one before he reached the princess. So fast was Kunzite's attack that the first man was not even able to react. He stuck the intruder down easily.

But the element of surprise was gone. Two of the assailants turned from the princess as the third grabbed her, pulling her down the hall and around the corner. Kunzite was an impressive fighter and soldier. He had trained many of the commander's of the prince's army himself, but even he was hard pressed to fight off two skilled assassins.

Kunzite cursed as he backed off the approaching assassins. He backed himself up, putting the wall of the hallway at his back to prevent the two from flanking him. He parried the closest sword while concentrating on his inner being, knowing he would only have one shot. He drew upon his inherent powers to call forth five crystal shards from thin air, firing at the enemy further back. His intended target was quick, deflecting three shards easily. The fourth was aimed for his thigh, he brought his sword down to deflect it but wasn't quite fast enough. It pierced his leg, breaking his rhythm. The assailant wasn't able to bring his sword back up for the fifth, aimed for his heart, it pierced his chest unchallenged. He was dead before he hit the floor.

As soon as he fired the crystals off Kunzite concentrated on the man he was fighting, parrying his sword with ease. He started off defensively, parrying the assassin's blows, looking for a hole in his defence. As soon as he discerned his foe's rhythm he broke it, taking the offensive. Desperate for time, he flew at the man furiously. Every moment he wasted was deadly for the princess. He backed the man up against the wall, swinging his sword high. As his enemy parried, Kunzite brought his knee up and into his groin. As the man fell to his knees he smashed his nose with a hammer blow to the face using the hilt of his weapon. The assassin fell to the floor, unconscious, but Kunzite was already running down the hall after the princess, determined to catch the fourth assassin before he left the castle with his hostage. The scene he witnessed around the corner stopped him dead in his tracks. There was Nephrite, holding a badly shaken princess with one arm and a bloody sword in the other. The assassin lay dead at his feet.

Kunzite smiled, "You're late,"

Nephrite returned the grin, "On the contrary, it appears I am right on time." A commotion coming down the hall drew both their attentions, as the castle guard, led by Zoicite rounded the corner. "Now _they_ are late."

"Zoicite take the princess to her chambers. Take three guards with you and stay with her," Kunzite ordered. He then ordered the rest of the guard to escort the unconscious assassin to the dungeon for questioning. "Nephrite, see if you can identify the origin of these men and who might have hired them." Nephrite however was already kneeling examining the body of the man he killed.

Nephrite examined all the bodies carefully as Zoicite escorted the shaken princess back to her cell. A glint of silver caught his eye. At his grunt of surprise, Kunzite knelt down next to him. "You found something?"

"Yes… I believe so," Nephrite answered. He opened the front of the dead assassin's shirt and pulled out a silver medallion. The picture on it was of a curvatious woman rapped in the thorny branches of a rose. He paled, recognizing the herald. He handed the piece to Kunzite.

Kunzite turned the necklace over in his hand and raised his head, looking Nephrite in the eyes. He too had recognized the standard and the possibilities sent a shiver down his spine.

They had run out of time.

* * *

Escorted by guards, Beryl was brought before the prince. Prince Endymion sat regally holding council in the throne room, his face blank and showing no emotion as he gazed down at her. He was surrounded by his four generals, two on either side and all four men said nothing as the nervous Beryl was escorted across the room.

A shiver of fear had run down her spine when the soldiers had come for her. She had been waiting for news of the princess's capture when they had arrived claiming the prince wished to speak with her. Still she held her head up as she made her way to him, determined to give nothing away. He couldn't possibly know of her involvement… or could he?

Yet another shudder ran threw her. It was all she could do to hide the fear in her eyes as she glanced up at the prince. "My lord prince… Might I ask why you have summoned me in such a fashion? If you wished to speak of our wedding there would have been better and more private places to do so." A wave of her hand indicated the grandiose and public nature of the throne room, "There is no need to be so formal with me."

He said nothing as he reached into his pocket and drew forth the medallion of the assassin, the medallion branded with the herald of her kingdom. He tossed it down at her feet.

She knew without looking what it was, "What is the meaning of this?"

Rage flashed in his blue eyes as he answered her in a low, controlled voice, "_That_, lady, was my question."

Bile rose in her throat as the panic began to set in. "I don't understand."

Endymion's hands clenched the arms of his throne as his eyes narrowed in anger, "What is there to understand? You have been discovered _Lady_ Beryl. As we speak the lone survivor of the assassin party is being interrogated, and he has much to say about his employer I am told."

Beryl's face paled and her knees weakened as the reality of her situation set in. "What… What are you going to do with me?"

Endymion's eyes grew cold as he relaxed his grip, "Unfortunately nothing… I can not act against you at this time without starting a war with your kingdom." A brief spark of hope lit her features for a moment until his next words erased it. "However you will be escorted to the borders of my kingdom and released. If you ever cross into my kingdom again your life will be forfeit, act of war or not."

Beryl hung her head, seemingly in defeat but a look of hope crossed her features, hidden but the fall of her long, red locks. Until he reached into his other pocket and drew forth her crystal ball, the orb she used to communicate with her accomplices. A cold, sly smile crossed his face. "Besides, I doubt your allies will appreciate your failure to capture the moon princess."

Cold fear wiped the smile from her face and stabbed her like an icicle through the heart. With a long gesture of his arm he motioned for the guards. "Take her away."

The guards turned her defeated form around and began to escourt her out of the throne room when he called to her, making her turn back to him. "Beryl… One more thing." He waved his arm and a figure standing behind him, hidden by the shadows of the curtains that hung behind his throne stepped forward.

She was dressed in the silver gown of moonlight and her hair glistened gold, done up in the royal hairstyle of her kingdom, flowing down the sides of her head in two long streamers. Her eyes were a pale blue so bright that they reflected the light of the chandelier, making them almost glow like mirrors in the sun. He figure was petite, but well formed and she stood proud and straight as she placed her hand on the prince's shoulder. "I want you to meet my bride and future queen. I believe you know her… Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity, crowned regent of the Silver Millennium."

Endymion reached up and took Serenity's hand as Beryl was taken out of the room. When the doors had closed behind her Kunzite turned to the prince. "Now what do we do my lord? The princess's identity has been compromised, there will only been more attempts to take her now… that is if they don't just declare war on us."

Endymion stood and looked down at his bride but his words were for all four of his generals as well as for her. "I am well aware of that," He said softly, "That it why we are going to declare war on them first."

"It is time to go back to the moon."

* * *

Yeah, I know it was a bit long but I had a lot to cover in this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth it. There's only one more chapter to go people and the story will be finished! So bear with me.

(A little action the time… happy?)

Next time: Confrontation on the moon and the conclusion of the story.


	10. Ever After

Fairytales Volume I

Funnycoat

A Sailormoon Fan fiction by Nishikaze

Chapter 10: Ever After

* * *

He sat in the dark, alone, deep in his meditations. His carefully laid plans were starting to collapse around him and he was running out of options. Still he was not worried. He had waited a long time to complete his goals and a few set-backs were not going to discourage him. He concentrated harder, sending his spirit out of his body. His consciousness looked down on his body, locked deep in a trance, before it turned away, sending itself on its intended journey.

It took only moments to find and enter her domain, a place he knew quite well. He had studied her for a long time, watching and waiting for his chance. He lusted after her power. It was all he had longed for, all he had dreamed of for centuries. Hers was the power over time itself, over fate and though her vows prevented her from using her powers fully, he was not bound by her scruples. He would have her powers and her title and he would use them as he saw fit.

Her voice carried through the gloom and the fog as she completed her spell, "I knew you would come, Wiseman."

His mouth twisted into a smile under the cover of his cloak, "Of course you did… And you also knew what would bring me here."

"You crave my power." Her voice was as flat as her statement was blunt.

His answering laugh was cold, "And who wouldn't? Yours is the power over time, over fate. You can change history to suit you whims and change the future to whatever you desire. I have lusted for your power for quite some time."

"So why did you not confront me? Why orchestrate such an elaborate and dangerous plan?" She stood tall and regal in front of him, blocking the door to her domain. "You stack you plots and schemes as if you would build a house of cards. One day soon they all will come crashing down around you. You are foolish to confront me in this way, in this place just as you are foolish to use Prince Diamond as if you would a pawn in a chess game. What will you do when he comes to realize your true intentions? What will you do when he comes to know your treachery? Will you kill him?"

"He is a fool. He will never understand my true intentions." He sneered, "You are only trying to plant the seeds of doubt in my mind. You are defenseless now. Your allies are too busy to notice your absence or to do anything to help you. While they desperately search for the princess and prepare for the war, they have forgotten you. You are alone Pluto, unable to truly defend yourself for your title and your scruples bind you from using your powers against me."

Pluto smiled, her eyes knowing the truth of his words and well as his mistake. While he was right, that she could not influence the flow of time in her favor without consequence, she could watch the flow of time and the events in it. She knew of the princess's quest and she watched her closely over the months of her exile. She also knew the doubting heart of a young prince. She knew much more than he could ever imagine, and she used her knowledge freely against him.

And she had only one more card to play to defeat the man in front of her.

"Leave this place," She commanded, and his astral form dissipated.

His laughter echoed and he spoke even as he was cast out of her domain, "I will return, Pluto. I will defeat you... and soon." He said as he faded from view.

Pluto smiled again. "We shall see… we shall see. For now we all know the truth of it… do we not? Now what will we do about it?"

She sent the vision and their words across time and space and into the mind of a sleeping prince. Her card played she turned back to her scrying pool and watched as the events unfolded.

* * *

Sapphire awoke from his dream with a start. Pluto's words echoing in his head, "For now we all know the truth of it… do we not? Now what will we do about it?"

Sapphire bowed his head, yanking his hands through his hair in anger. _What will we do about it…? We shall see._

_We shall all see._

* * *

They stood, side by side in front of the queen. They had bowed low before her and rose to meet the joyous sparkle in her eyes. This was how he found them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Diamond hissed. He knew the moment Princess Serenity returned to the moon, his soldiers had informed him. She had walked right into the queen's throne room, brazenly, as if she had not been missing for several months. He was furious, even more so because she had not returned alone.

Hate filled his heart as he laid eyes on her handsome companion… and uncertainty as well. Who was this man who stood at the princess's side? Had she found an ally?

Princess Serenity turned toward him, her chin set, defiance in her eyes. "Diamond, I want you to meet my husband, Prince Endymion of Earth."

"How dare you! You are betrothed to me! You belong to me!" Diamond raged.

"I belong to no one." Serenity's answer was cold and flat.

"The marriage contract has been broken. I declare war on you Queen Serenity. My kingdom will wipe the Silver Millennium from memory. I will make you wish you had never crossed me." Diamond drew his sword and advanced on the princess.

Endymion stepped in front of her, his sword drawn, blocking Diamond's advance. "You dare to threaten my wife?"

"Your wife is a whore." Diamond spat, his vision going red in rage.

"I will kill you for that." Endymion growled, "I challenge you to a duel, Diamond, right here and now."

Diamond's grin was vicious. "I will make your death slow and painful." He attacked.

Diamond crossed the remaining distance quickly, slashing at Endymion with his sword. The blow was easy for Endymion to block and left Diamond opened for a counter attack.

Diamond avoided the blow and continued the momentum of the swing of his sword, low, intending to slice at Endymion's legs. Again Endymion was able to block his attack and he was able to avoid Diamond's follow up, the stab meant to pierce his heart.

Endymion stepped to the left and swung his sword, meaning to hit Diamond's exposed back. But Diamond was too skilled and too quick to be taken that easily. He turned quickly and blocked even as he stepped back from his opponent intending to regain his footing.

Endymion wasn't about to give him the chance, he advanced, pressing Diamond back and cutting high. Diamond watched as the sword cut the air, knowing there was no way he could parry the blow in time.

Wiseman watched the confrontation with a growing sense of dread. If Diamond lost, his plans for Pluto were ruined. In desperation he began to cast a spell, not noticing the shadow approaching him from behind.

Endymion's blade slowed as his body began to feel sluggish as if his body was bound by a large, unseen web. His arms and legs felt heavy and even as he fought the unknown he knew he was doomed if he could make his body move.

It only took a heartbeat for Diamond to realize Endymion's dilemma. Even as his opponent fought the influence of the spell, Diamond raised his sword and gripping the hilt with both hands he cut down.

It was then that Sapphire struck, stabbing Wiseman in the back. Wiseman fell dying onto the marble floor, his spell broken.

Endymion felt his bonds release at the last moment. He dove and rolled to the side, sweeping his leg out and knocking the overbalanced Diamond to the ground. Before Diamond could recover, Endymion had his sword to his throat, the point drawing a trickle of blood from Diamond's neck.

"You are defeated Prince Diamond. Yield." Endymion commanded.

Diamond's head bowed in defeat, "I yield," His voice sounded strangled and there was a glint in his eye.

Queen Serenity summoned the guards. Endymion stepped away as Diamond was disarmed and held by the castle guard. He turned back toward the princess.

But Diamond wasn't done. Sheer rage fueled his muscles and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he broke away from the startled guards. He yanked a sword from the hands of one as he dashed toward Endymion's back.

Serenity's cry alerted him in time, and Endymion turned, deflecting the attack. But the strike was too strong and he was unprepared. Diamond's attack knocked the sword from his hand and sent it flying across the floor.

Defenseless, Endymion dove to the side and rolled, avoiding Diamond's follow up attack. Down on one knee, Endymion reached for his only remaining weapon, Serenity's ever-sharp dagger hidden in his boot. As Diamond raised his sword over his head, preparing to strike Endymion down once and for all, Endymion stood, using the momentum of his body to push the dagger forward.

The pain surprised Diamond as the dagger slid between his ribs, piercing his chest. He dropped his sword, his hands grasping the hilt of the dagger as he fell to his knees. The pain overcame him and darkness clouded his vision as his life's blood poured from the wound. As Endymion stood above him, Princess Serenity rushing to his side, Diamond died.

"No!" A scream tore across the room even as Sapphire rushed to his brother's body, the guards too shocked to stop him. He fell to his knees at his brother's side as the guards gathered around him. Tears streamed down his face as he lifted his head to glare at the queen in hate. "Will you murder me as well, queen? Will you murder all of my people who remain in this kingdom?" He taunted, his face filled with rage and pain. "You owe me. If I had not acted your Endymion would have been killed by the Vizier's spell. He owes me his life."

Queen Serenity looked down at Sapphire; her eyes were filled with sympathy. "No… There will be no more killing today in my throne room or in my palace. Take your brother's body and go."

The guard's stepped away from Sapphire as he stood but continued to surround him. Sapphire cradled the body of his brother in his arms as he spoke out to the queen. "I will never forgive any of you for my brother's death. There will never be an understanding between the Dark Moon and the Silver Millennium, but I will not continue this senseless war. I will not fight another man's battles and I refuse to be the Wiseman's pawn."

The Queen nodded, "You and your men may leave my kingdom in peace, Prince Sapphire. May you and your kingdom prosper and never again fall to the whisperings of a power hungry man."

* * *

Never in the history of the Silver Millennium was there a more glorious celebration than the wedding of Princess Serenity to her Earth prince. A week of feasting and lavish balls followed the ceremony. The people of the moon kingdom had much to celebrate; the royal union and the obvious love between the newlyweds, the defeat of the Dark Moon kingdom and the avoidance of a disastrous war. The people of the Silver Millennium had much to be thankful for, and they rejoiced in their good fortune.

The couple married again on Earth for the benefit of Endymion's subjects and while the celebration was smaller it was no less joyous as Endymion was crowned king.

The new bride smiled to herself as she gazed out of the window of the small cottage in the same forest where she had first met the man who would become her husband. Never had she imagined then that she would ever be so happy.

Her husband's arms surrounded her, pulling her back against his chest to kiss her temple. "What are you thinking about?"

She turned toward him and nuzzled into his embrace. "I was thinking about our weddings." She giggled, "I never thought I would be married three times to the same man."

He smiled, "It was necessary." At her questioning look he kissed her nose and elaborated, "Three weddings for three women…

"Funnycoat, Usagi and Serenity."

She smiled again and bringing his head down she said, "Well then let these three women kiss their husband." Her lips brushed against his, "That kiss was from Funnycoat." She kissed him again, "That was from Usagi and this…" She kissed him one more time, long and lingering. "Was from Serenity."

"I think I could get used to having three wives." He joked.

"So which one is your favorite?" She teased back, her expression coy.

"All of them." He answered. "I love Funnycoat's hard work and determination, Usagi's innocence and wisdom of the heart and Serenity's nobility and sense of duty." He smiled down at her, "I guess it's a good thing they're all the same person." His voice was filled with affection and sincerity as he continued, "I love you my wife."

Warmth filled her heart as she brought his head down for another kiss, "And I love you my husband."

Fini

* * *

Well… as they say, "All good things must come to an end." But fear not, a preview of my next Fairytale is going to be posted as the next chapter. It will be a Ranma ½ tale based on the Grimms' Fairytale Bearskin.

For all of my readers I would like to say thank you for your encouraging words and your continuing support. I hope you enjoy my future stories as much as you all seemed to enjoy this one.


	11. Preview of Bearskin

Fairytales Volume II

Bearskin

A Ranma ½ Fan Fiction by Nishikaze.

Preview

_My story is strange and you will find it hard to believe, my old friend. _The panda wrote. _But what I will tell you is the truth, as bizarre as it may seem._

_I took my son to China, to train him in the martial arts. We journeyed for many years in the wilds of that country, learning and training from the peoples of that land, when we came across a valley of cursed springs. Nearby was a village of warrior women of great martial prowess. These women were plagued by an evil Oni in the shape of a small old man. He would taunt the women daily until the women vowed to train my son in their most deadly arts if we would rid the village of the Oni._

_We were able to distract the old man long enough for the village elder-woman, a witch of great prowess, to cast an entrapment spell on the Oni, capturing him._

_But the Oni was not so easily defeated. Angry at us for thwarting him, he threw two vials of the cursed spring water at us, one at me and one at my son. I was turned into a panda and my son..._

_My son was turned into a woman._

_Now I know that you have fallen onto hard times, my old friend, and I will help you. But I need one thing from you in return. I will help you restore your dojo to its former glory and will help make life easier on both you and your daughters but in order to do so I need one of your daughters to marry my son. It is a difficult thing I ask of your daughters, but to save their birthright it is a sacrifice I must demanded, for in order to cure our curse I need to return to China with a bride for my son._

* * *

Bearskin will be appearing on the Ranma ½ fan fiction page soon.


End file.
